<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teatr Cieni by loirgris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686848">Teatr Cieni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris'>loirgris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mad Max przetłumaczone [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Max Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(more or less), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Abuse, Threats of Violence, Warning: Immortan Joe, furiosa is their nanny, max is dead but it's okay he isn't gone, the wives are children, unrelated to the other ghost!max fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa, pod wpływem nalegań Valkyrie, zostaje opiekunką do dzieci. Zaprzyjaźnia się z miejscowym duchem i ucisza innego sprawcę nocnych hałasów</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furiosa &amp; Max Rockatansky, Furiosa &amp; The Wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mad Max przetłumaczone [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/gifts">Owlship</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813837">Candlelight and Shadow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship">Owlship</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Owlship, I allowed myself to divide it into chapters. It's easier for me to work this way.</p><p>Pozwoliłam sobie podzielić to opowiadanie na rozdziały. Tak jest mi łatwiej pracować.</p><p>Ostrzeżenie: napaść na nieletnią ma miejsce "poza kadrem", ale sprawcą jest Joe, więc możemy domniemywać, że zmierzał do gwałtu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- To dużo pieniędzy - przyznała w końcu Furiosa, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że właściwie podpisała już kontrakt.<br/>
- To cholernie dużo pieniędzy - powiedziała Valkyrie. Jej głos, dobiegający z małego głośniczka telefonu, brzmiał, jakby mówiła przez metalową puszkę. - To dobre dzieciaki, naprawdę - dodała. I to tylko na kilka tygodni, żebym mogła wszystko to sobie poukładać. Prooooszę?<br/>
Furiosa zamknęła oczy i westchnęła ciężko. Nie przepadała za dziećmi, ale kasa była więcej niż dobra. Gdy skończy fuchę, za zarobione pieniądze będzie mogła przeżyć przynajmniej kilka miesięcy. O ile, oczywiście, wytrzyma.<br/>
- Dobra - powiedziała. - Ale tylko tak długo, aż nie staniesz na własne nogi.<br/>
- Taak! - krzyknęła Valkyrie przy akompaniamencie elektrycznych trzasków. - I nie przejmuj się duchem, jest nieszkodliwy, naprawdę.<br/>
- Zaczekaj... - Furiosa gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Posłała podejrzliwe spojrzenie swojemu kwiatkowi w doniczce, jakby jej gniew, w jakiś sposób, mógł dotrzeć do Val. - Jaki duch?<br/>
- Przepraszam, muszę kończyć - odpowiedziała. - Do usłyszenia!<br/>
- Val! - Furiosa zaprotestowała, ale przyjaciółka zdążyła się już rozłączyć.<br/>
Duch? Prawdopodobnie tylko coś, co dziewczyna sobie uroiła, żeby wytłumaczyć jakoś normalne odgłosy domu albo żeby nastraszyć dzieciaki. Przecież duchy nie istnieją. </p><p>Po obiedzie (który został jej podany w małym pomieszczeniu obok kuchni, gdzie jadło również kilkoro innych pracowników), wreszcie poznała dzieci. Była ich piątka, same dziewczynki. Najstarsza właśnie wchodziła w trudny wiek nastoletni. Najmłodsza miała zaledwie pięć lat,  wielkie, lśniące oczy i aż podskakiwała z radości na sam widok nowej twarzy. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miały chociaż jednego wspólnego krewnego, Furiosa starała się przypomnieć sobie, czy Val powiedziała, jak dziewczynki znalazły się w tym domu.<br/>
- Co się stało z twoją ręką? - zapytała Toast, krzyżując swoje własne ramiona w obronnym geście.<br/>
- Miałam wypadek - odpowiedziała Furiosa.<br/>
Co się stało z jej włosami? - syknęła złośliwi Dag.<br/>
To pytanie Furiosa postanowiła zignorować.<br/>
- Idziemy - powiedziała najstarsza, Angharad. - Obejrzymy film. - Odwróciła się do niej plecami, jakby właśnie mówiła jej, że jej obecność nie będzie więcej potrzebna.<br/>
Furiosa nie mogła sobie pozwolić na bycie niepotrzebną, więc poszła za nimi do wielkiego, pięknie urządzonego pokoju, z równie wielkim telewizorem zawieszonym na ścianie. Dziewczynki posprzeczały się o to, jaki film konkretnie obejrzeć. Ostatecznie stanęło na animacji, o której Furiosa nawet nie słyszała. Wszystko było tak proste, jak zapewniała Val. Przez większość czasu dziewczynki ją ignorowały. Rozmawiały między sobą, oglądały film i traktowały ją jak powietrze. Potem próbowały przekonać, że nie mają ustalonej godziny ciszy nocnej. W końcu pojawiła się pani Moore i która przegoniła je, właściwie nie wypowiadając przy tym ani jednego słowa. </p><p>Furiosa została całkowicie sama w małym, pożyczonym pokoju, który stanowił część zdecydowanie zbyt wielkiego domostwa. Leżała w łóżku i rozmyślała nad wszystkim błędami, które popełniła dziś podczas opiekowania się dziewczynkami. Nagle usłyszała, że ktoś chodzi w górę i w dół po znajdujących się blisko jej pokoju schodach. To była wąska klatka schodowa, z której służba korzystała jeszcze w czasach, gdy właściciele nie mieli w zwyczaju płacić jej za pracę. Hałas był denerwujący, zwłaszcza, że brzmiało to, jakby ktoś urządzał sobie przechadzkę, a nie po prostu schodził, bo, na przykład, szedł po szklankę wody. Przysłuchiwała się krokom przez minutę czy dwie. Potem wstała z łóżka i wsunęła stopy w zniszczone kapcie. W domu takim jak ten bez szlafroka czuła się niekompletnie ubrana, ale przywiozła ze sobą tylko piżamę. Drzwi na klatkę schodową były uchylone. Stopnie oświetlał jedynie słaby blask księżyca wpadający przez wąskie okna.<br/>
- Hej - zawołała, otwierając drzwi.<br/>
Kroki nagle ucichły. Weszła na klatkę schodową. Usilnie wpatrywała się w ciemność, ale nic nie zobaczyła.<br/>
- Te schody strasznie skrzypią - powiedziała, ponieważ nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi. - Może poszedłbyś na spacer gdzie indziej?<br/>
Zapadły długie sekundy wypełnione ciszą. Furiosa uznała, że jej wtargnięcie na klatkę schodową sprawiło, że ta druga osoba opuściła ją przez drzwi wyższym poziomie. Po chwili znów usłyszała kroki. Ktoś schodził w dół, tym razem powoli, jeden stopień na raz. Ponieważ tym razem była tak blisko, wyraźnie słyszała, że kroki były nierówne, jakby poruszanie się sprawiało tej osobie jakiś problem. Czekała, aż wyjdzie zza rogu, ale chociaż odgłos kroków stawał się coraz bliższy, nikt nie wyłonił się z mroku.<br/>
- Halo? - powiedziała,  zaskoczona.<br/>
Może nad jej głową były kolejne schody i źle oceniła, gdzie ta osoba? Nagle omiótł ją powiew zimnego wiatru i kroki zamarły całkowicie. Dostała gęsiej skórki. Otoczyła ciało ramionami. Dłoń zamknęła na lewym łokciu. Ktoś musiał gdzieś zostawić otwarte okno. I z całą pewnością nad jej głową był jeszcze jeden bieg schodowy. Stare domy zawsze są pełne ech i przeciągów. Furiosa wróciła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła za sobą dokładnie drzwi i z poczuciem ulgi położyła się do łóżka. Kroków więcej nie słyszała. </p><p>Rezydencja była olbrzymia: ostentacyjny pokaz bogactwa ocierający się o granicę kiczu. Uwagę Furiosy przykuły bliźniacze fontanny po obu stronach drogi prowadzącej do drzwi frontowych. Wyglądały na stare, ale odnowione.<br/>
- Będziesz używała drzwi kuchennych - powiedziała Valkyrie. Przez całą drogę opowiadała jej o szczegółach pracy, której właśnie się podjęła. - Jedź dalej, nie przejmuj się, gdy skończy się asfalt.<br/>
Gdy posłusznie zjechała z głównej drogi dojazdowej, asfalt faktycznie zmienił się na poznaczoną głębokimi koleinami gruntówkę. Kiedyś mogła być wysypana żwirem, ale co do tego nie miała żadnej pewności. Samochód jęczał, gdy manewrowała po nierównym terenie, ale wiedziała, że sobie poradzi.<br/>
- Wiesz, pan Moore ma w sobie coś ze zdziwaczałego dziedzica - paplała Val, starając się wypełnić pustkę pozostawioną przez zepsute radio - ale dzieciaki są naprawdę grzeczne. Nie takie rozpuszczone, jak mogłabyś się spodziewać po kimś mieszkającym w takim domu.<br/>
Furiosa w końcu zaparkowała samochód w chwiejącej się szopie, dobre kilka metrów od domostwa. Ścieżka była wyłożona nierównymi, płaskimi i lekko śliskimi kamieniami. Val wyciągnęła skądś klucz i weszły do środka.<br/>
- Dzieci są teraz na zajęciach - powiedziała. - Będziesz miała czas, żeby się rozgościć.<br/>
Chociaż większość pomieszczeń w domu zaliczała się do kategorii “wstęp wzbroniony”, w rezydencji o takich rozmiarach i tak było dużo do pokazania. Na koniec Valkyrie zaprowadziła Furiosę do sypialni, którą będzie zajmować w czasie swojego pobytu. Pomieszczenie było małe, a jedyną dobrą rzeczą, którą można było o nim powiedzieć, było to, że miało własną łazienkę.<br/>
- To właśnie on - powiedziała Val, wykonując zamaszysty gest ręką. Drugą podała Furiosie klucze.<br/>
- Jakie będą moje obowiązki? - zapytała, powoli zdając sobie sprawę z tego, w co właśnie się wpakowała. - Te dzieciaki...<br/>
- Po prostu zajmij je czymś - powiedziała Valkyrie. Wzruszyła ramionami i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy ją o to poprosiła, spojrzała na nią poważnie. - Słuchaj, muszę uciekać. Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę?<br/>
Furiosa rozejrzała się po użyczonym jej pokoju. Spojrzała na bujny trawnik ciągnący się aż po horyzont. Do jej uszu dobiegały odgłosy krzątającej się służby. Zabawianie przez kilka tygodni jakichś bogatych bachorów nie mogło być przecież aż tak trudne. Przez większość czasu będzie mogła zrzucić zajmowanie się nimi na barki kogoś innego, albo zabrać je na dwór, żeby się pobawiły, prawda? Poza tym, w tym momencie nie miała już innego wyboru. Val potrzebowała wakacji, a tylko ona była chętna, by ją zastąpić.<br/>
- Taaa - powiedziała - będzie dobrze.<br/>
- Super!<br/>
Pożegnały się. Furiosa starała się zapamiętać drogę wiodącą do jej pokoju. Nie chciała zgubić się i skończyć w jednym z licznych pokoi rodziny, do których nie miała wstępu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furiosa szybko weszła w rytm. Dokładnie tak, jak obiecała Valkyrie, dziewczynki nie były trudne do opanowania. Próbowały naginać stawiane im granice, ale była nieustępliwa i w ciągu kilku dni, w większym lub mniejszym stopniu, zaakceptowały ograniczenia, które na nie nakładała. Dokładnie takie same, jak wcześniej Val. Nocami Furiosa przysłuchiwała się odgłosom kroków, które odbijały się echem w pogrążonym we śnie domostwie. Klatka schodowa, korytarz, raz nawet była pewna, że słyszy, że ktoś chodzi po trawniku pod jej oknem. Ale nigdy nikogo nie zobaczyła. Po pierwszej, nieudanej konfrontacji już więcej nie próbowała. </p><p>Tym razem odgłos dobiegał bezpośrednio spod jej drzwi. Widziała cień, który przesuwał się w wąskiej szczelinie pod skrzydłem. Furiosa przez kilka minut tylko obserwowała, niepewna, co ma zrobić. W końcu wstała z łóżka. Podeszła najciszej, jak mogła i, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, otworzyła szeroko drzwi. Na korytarzu stał spowity cieniem mężczyzna, którego nigdy wcześniej w tym domu nie widziała.  Jego ciemne ubrania wydawały się w jakiś sposób nie na miejscu, ale moda nigdy zbytnio jej nie interesowała. Podniósł głowę. Spojrzał prosto na nią. I w jednej sekundzie zniknął. Odskoczyła w tył i skrzywiła się. Serce waliło jej w piersi. Może wszedł w jakieś drzwi? Ale tam, gdzie stał, nie było żadnych drzwi, ciemnego miejsca, niszy czy rzeźby, za którą mógłby się schować. Furiosa ostrożnie podeszła do miejsca, gdzie go zobaczyła, żeby przekonać się, że nie miał żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Uznała, że musiała go sobie po prostu wyobrazić. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przekręciła klucz w zamku, chociaż na zewnątrz przecież nikogo nie było. <br/>Następnego dnia uważnie przyglądała się innym pracownikom, ale nie było między nimi nikogo, kto wyglądałby jak mężczyzna, którego zobaczyła.</p><p>- Posłuchajcie - zaczęła Furiosa pewnego wieczoru, gdy Toast i Cheedo, najmłodsze z dziewczynek, poszły już spać - Valkyrie mówiła coś o duchu. <br/>Angharad prychnęła kpiąco, ale Capable ochoczo przytaknęła. <br/>- Czy poprzestawiał ci rzeczy w pokoju? Lubi sprawdzać nowych ludzi - powiedziała Dag. <br/>- Nie -odparła zgodnie z prawdą. Nie zauważyła, by w jej pokoju coś się pozmieniało - Nic takiego. <br/>- Ponieważ nie ma żadnego ducha - powiedziała dosadnie Angharad. - To tylko stary dom. <br/>- Ale ma też ducha - powiedziała Capable. - Widziałam go!<br/>- Wygląda na smutnego - dodała Dag, z większą refleksją, niż możnaby się spodziewać po dziecku w jej wieku. <br/>- To tylko stary, rozklekotany dom! - krzyknęła Angharad i gwałtownie wstała ze swojego krzesła. - Jestem zmęczona. Dobranoc. <br/>Furiosie nie powiedziano nic o tym, czy ma interweniować, jeśli podopieczne chciałyby iść do łóżka wcześniej, więc pozwoliła jej odejść. <br/>- Ona też go widywała - szepnęła Capable, gdy Angharad opuściła pokój i odgłos jej kroków ucichł w głębi korytarza. <br/>- Teraz już jest na to za duża - powiedziała Dag i teatralnie pociągnęła nosem. Nagle chyba przypomniała sobie o istnieniu Furiosy, ponieważ odwróciła się ku niej i spojrzała na nią, zaintrygowana. - Chociaż ty mówisz, że go widziałaś…<br/>- Nie, nie widziałam. - Furiosa zdusiła dyskusję w zarodku, zanim dziewczynki zdążyły wpaść na jakieś głupie pomysły. - Valkyrie o nim wspomniała. - “Nie wierzę w duchy” chciała dodać, ale jakoś nie była w stanie się do tego zmusić. <br/>- Powiesz nam, jeśli go zobaczysz, prawda? - poprosiła Capable. - Jest samotny, mając tylko nas za towarzystwo. <br/>- Jeśli zobaczę ducha, to wam powiem - odparła Furiosa. To kłamstwo gładko przeszło jej przez usta. <br/>Dag uroczyście skinęła głową. Capable rozpromieniła się. <br/>- Nazywamy go Max - powiedziała. <br/>- Dlaczego? - zapytała Furiosa zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. <br/>- Takie imię jest na nagrobku. - Dag wzruszyła ramieniem.<br/>- Na tyłach domu jest mały cmentarz - wyjaśniła Capable. - Jest tam Max i Jessie, i dziecko. <br/>Furiosa nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego że dom był na tyle stary, by mieć cmentarz rodzinny. Jeśli oczywiście tym właśnie był, a nie jakimiś nieusankcjonowanym miejscem pochówków, które dziewczęta przypadkiem odnalazły, czy zwyczajnie miejscem grzebania ukochanych, domowych zwierząt. Postarała się przekierować konwersację na tematy dalekie od duchów i śmierci, chociaż z mniejszą finezją, niż zrobiłaby to Valkyrie. Zanotowała sobie w myślach, by jutro sprawdzić las porastający granice posiadłości. </p><p>Odgłos kroków dobiegający z korytarza na wyższym piętrze był naprawdę głośny. Kroki były energiczne i niemal wyczuwała w nich napięcie. W tym momencie była już do nich przyzwyczajona, do nierównego rytmu kogoś, kto kulał, ale tej nocy hałas był większy, niż zwykle. Furiosa wstała z łóżka. Trzęsąc się z zimna ruszyła na górę po wąskich, skąpanych w blasku księżyca stopniach. Im wyżej była, tym odgłos kroków stawał się cichszy. Gdy dotarła na szczyt schodów korytarz okazał się pusty, wszystkie drzwi dokładnie zamknięte. <br/>- Jest późno - powiedziała cicho, nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi.<br/>I żadnej nie otrzymała, chyba żeby wziąć pod uwagę chłodny powiew wiatru, który ją omiótł. Przypomniała sobie, co powiedziały jej dziewczynki, o człowieku pochowanym gdzieś w lesie, który postanowił jednak tu zostać. Niespecjalnie poprawiło jej to humor, gdy ściskając poręcz schodziła w dół, do swojego pokoju. </p><p>Furiosa odkryła, że na tyłach posiadłości faktycznie znajdował się mały cmentarz. Oddalony od głównego budynku, ukryty między drzewami. Niewielki obszar ograniczony rozpadającym się, drewnianym płotkiem. Pięć nagrobków. Dwa z nich przewrócone tak, że nie było widać ich frontów. Zdecydowanie były zbyt ciężkie, by mogły podnieść je ciekawskie dziewczynki. Na kolejnym były wykute jedynie miesiące życia zmarłego. Czwarty był ozdobiony zatartą płaskorzeźbą ptaka i imieniem “Jessie”. Na ostatnim przeczytała “Max”. Furiosa podeszła ostrożnie i pochyliła się, żeby przeczytać wyryte na nagrobkach daty i przekonać się o ich prawdziwości na własne oczy. Drzewa nad jej głową szumiały na wietrze. Włosy porastające jej kark stanęły na sztorc. Nie mogła wyzbyć się poczucia, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Gdy odwróciła się, nikogo za nią nie było. Tylko pusty las.  Wzruszyła ramionami, żałując, że nie zabrała ze sobą swetra, który mógłby osłonić ją przed nagłym powiewem zimnego wiatru. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na nagrobki i ruszyła w drogę powrotną. </p><p>- Widziałaś cmentarz - zarzuciła jej Dag ponad planszą do warcabów. Wyglądała dużo bardziej poważnie, niż jakakolwiek ośmiolatka miała prawo.<br/>Furiosa przestała zastanawiać się, jak przesunąć kolejny pionek i zamiast tego zaczęła myśleć, jak poradzić sobie z tą rozmową. <br/>- Poszłam na spacer - powiedziała. To nie było nawet kłamstwo. <br/>- Widziałaś groby? - wtrąciła się Capable, unosząc głowę znad książki, w której tkwiła przez ostatnie kilka godzin. - Więc musiałaś widzieć ducha, prawda?<br/>- Nie ma żadnego ducha - powiedziała twardo Angharad, zatrzaskując własną książkę. <br/>Cheedo i Toast podniosły głowy znad swojej planszówki. Furiosa westchnęła w myślach, już bojąc się rozmowy, w której będzie musiała wziąć udział. <br/>- Przecież jest - odgryzła się Dag. - A teraz pani Furiosa też go widziała!<br/>- Tego nie powiedziałam - wtrąciła, ale została zignorowana. <br/>- Tylko dlatego, że już nie możesz go zobaczyć - zaczęła Capable.<br/>Angharad przerwała jej w pół słowa:<br/>- Nie mogę go zobaczyć, bo on nie istnieje. <br/>To był punkt zapalny między dziewczętami, które na co dzień były z sobą bardzo zżyte. <br/>- Skończcie ten temat - powiedziała Furiosa. <br/>Ale dziewczynki nie zamierzały przestawać. Musiała położyć temu kres wysyłając je wcześniej do łóżek, chociaż podejrzewała, że będzie to jedynie przerwa w dyskusji, a nie zamknięcie tematu. <br/>- Nie bój się - powiedziała Cheedo, gdy zaprowadziła ją do sypialni. - Max jest przyjaznym duchem. Jak Kacper.<br/>Furiosa zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy powinna powiedzieć dziewczynce, że tak naprawdę, nie ma żadnych duchów. Starsze mogły grać w jakąś grę, ale Cheedo była taka mała, że ciężko było powiedzieć, czy naprawdę wierzy w ducha, czy nie. <br/>- Powinnaś już iść spać - powiedziała zamiast tego.</p><p>Następnym razem, gdy usłyszała dobiegające z korytarza kroki, miała zamiar je zignorować. Rytm nocnego wędrowca był jej dobrze znajomy. Nikt inny w całym domostwie tak nie chodził. I to było powodem, że otworzyła oczy natychmiast, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że te hałasy nie pasują do ustalonego wzorca. Co więcej, brzmiały, jakby pochodziły od więcej niż jednej osoby, co sprawiło, że stała się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwa. Wsunęła stopy w kapcie. Wyszła z pokoju i zaczęła, bardzo cicho, wspinać się w górę schodów. <br/>Dag zamarła, gdy tylko Furiosa wyszła zza rogu. Jej białe włosy lśniły w blasku rzucanym przez stojącą na podłodze świecę. Capable zareagowała pierwsza. <br/>- Dołączysz do seansu?<br/>Furiosa patrzyła przerażona na otwarte źródło ognia i na dziewczynki, które zdecydowanie nie powinny włóczyć się po korytarzach po zmroku. <br/>- Nie będzie żadnego seansu - powiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo. Ciemność nocy sprawiała, że czuła potrzebę obniżenia głosu, chociaż wiedziała, że tej sekcji domu nikt nie zamieszkiwał. - Wracacie do łóżek. <br/>- Nie powstrzymasz nas - powiedziała Toast, wyzywająco unosząc brodę. <br/>Przynajmniej nie obudziły Cheedo. <br/>- To nie podlega dyskusji - odparła Furiosa. Zrobiła krok w przód i zdmuchnęła świecę, zanim zdążyła się przewrócić i puścić cały dom z dymem. - Skąd macie zapałki?<br/>Dziewczynki spojrzały po sobie, zakłopotane. Furiosa znalazła włącznik światła na ścianie i wcisnęła go. Korytarz zalało ostre, elektryczne światło. <br/>- Więc?<br/>- Pożyczyłyśmy je z kuchni - powiedziała w końcu Dag, patrząc na swoje palce u stóp. <br/>Furiosa przytaknęła. <br/>- Jeśli chcecie władować się w kłopoty, bo włóczycie się po nocy, to wasza sprawa. Ale pożar jest niebezpieczny. Mogłyście podpalić cały dom. <br/>- Byłyśmy ostrożne! - zaprotestowała Capable.<br/>Furiosa utkwiła wzrok w długiej, stożkowatej świecy, krzywo przyklejonej do, bez cienia wątpliwości, ukradzionego z kuchni talerza. Nie był nawet na tyle duży, żeby przewracająca się świeca mogła cała na niego upaść. <br/>- Wracajcie natychmiast do łóżek, to może nie powiem o tym waszemu ojcu. <br/> - On nie jest naszym tatą - syknęła Toast. Jej głos ociekał jadem. <br/>Furiosa powstrzymała jęk. Zapomniała, że miała go tak nie nazywać. Słowa same wypadły z jej ust. <br/>- Do łóżek - powtórzyła zamiast spróbować naprawić swój błąd. <br/>Dziewczęta pozwoliły zaprowadzić się do swoich sypialni, najwyraźniej onieśmielone tym, że złapała je na gorącym uczynku. Furiosa została na korytarzu trochę dłużej, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie będą próbowały znów się wykraść. Po kilku minutach dźwięki układających się do snu dzieci ucichły i dom znów wypełniła cisza. </p><p>Furiosa wróciła do swojego pokoju. Postawiła na wpół wypaloną świeczkę na komodzie. Zanotowała w myślach, żeby wymyślić jakąś historię, która wyjaśni, dlaczego zwraca do kuchni zalany woskiem talerz. Właśnie zaczęła zapadać w sen, znów usłyszała kroki. Tym razem znajomy, przerywany rytm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furiosa miała nadzieję, że sprawa nocnych hałasów i nagrobków jakoś rozejdzie się po kościach, ale stało się wręcz przeciwnie. Myślała o nich coraz więcej. Tak naprawdę nie wierzyła w duchy, ale musiała przyznać, że ukryte między drzewami nagrobki naprawdę ją zainteresowały. <br/>- Masz chwilkę? - zapytała Ace'a gdy skończyli obiad. <br/>Był Gajowym. Założyła, że używał tego tytułu, ponieważ nie lubił być nazywany “ogrodnikiem”. Zmieniła zdanie, gdy zobaczyła, jak przynosi z pól, na których spędzał większość dnia, kilka upolowanych bażantów. Nie była blisko ze współpracownikami, ale akurat z nim wymieniła dostatecznie dużo uprzejmości, by uznać, że może z nim porozmawiać. <br/>- Taa? - odpowiedział. <br/>- Poszłam na spacer - powiedziała Furiosa. <br/>Ace przytaknął. <br/>- I znalazłam kilka nagrobków. <br/>Kolejne kiwnięcie głową. <br/>- Nasz mały cmentarzyk. Co z nim?<br/>- Tak się zastanawiałam, czy mógłbyś mi coś opowiedzieć? O ludziach, którzy są tam pochowani? <br/>Ace potarł brodę i spojrzał na nią krzywo. <br/>- To było na długo przed tym, jak zacząłem tu pracować, moja panno - powiedział po chwili. <br/>- I żadne opowieści nie krążą między ludźmi?- zapytała, unosząc brew. <br/>Przeczytała daty na nagrobkach, więc wiedziała, że wszyscy naoczni świadkowie zmarli już dawno temu. Ace westchnął z rozbawieniem i skinął głową. <br/>- Dobra. Powiem ci, co wiem. Ale ani słowa o tym Joe albo tym dziewczynkom, słyszałaś?<br/>Furiosa z łatwością się na to zgodziła i kiwnęła głową. Nie zamierzała jeszcze bardziej rozbudzać wyobraźni swoich podopiecznych. 	<br/>- Pierwszymi właścicielami posiadłości byli Rockatansky - powiedział po chwili Ace, rozglądając się, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że nikt go nie usłyszy, chociaż i tak pewnie wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. - Prapradziadek Moore chciał położyć na niej łapy, ale oni nie chcieli jej sprzedać. Nikt nie wie, co się dokładnie stało, ale stary Moore zarobił przezwisko jeszcze w czasach wojny. Nazywali go “Palcownikiem”, bo lubił zbierać pamiątki.  <br/>Ace zamilkł. Furiosa miała chwilę, żeby przemyśleć to, co usłyszała. <br/>- Pewnego dnia pan domu wrócił i odkrył, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel miał wypadek w stodole. Przypadki chodzą po ludziach, oczywiście, ale ten zbieg okoliczności… Potem jego dziecko zaginęło. “Dzikie psy je porwały” mówili. - Ace przerwał i prychnął. - Jego żona nie wytrzymała tego wszystkiego i skończyła ze sobą: przewiesiła linę przez belkę w hallu i powiesiła się. A potem byli już tylko Rockatansky i Prapradziadek Moore. Koniec końców, posiadłość należy do Moore’ów,  a w lesie jest pięć grobów.  <br/>- Wierzysz w to? - zapytała. Jej zdaniem brzmiało to jak historia, która z biegiem lat była coraz bardziej ubarwiana. Uznałaby ją za stek bzdur, gdyby na własne oczy nie widziała nagrobków. Wykute na nich daty zgonów dzieliły niewielkie odstępy czasu.<br/>- Tak właśnie słyszałem - oparł Ace, wzruszając ramionami. <br/>- Jest szansa, że w bibliotece znajdę jakieś stare gazety? - zapytała, raczej dlatego, że właśnie przyszło jej to do głowy, niż dlatego, że naprawdę chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. <br/>- Mogą być - powiedział przy akompaniamencie kolejnego wzruszenia ramion. - Tylko pilnuj, by Joe nie zobaczył, że węszysz wokół tego tematu. Nie lubi gdy te wszystkie… interesujące historie są wyciągane na światło dzienne. <br/>Furiosa tylko kiwnęła głową. Ciekawe, czy pan Moore czuje się winny za rzekome czyny przodka, czy po prostu nie chce, by plotki o tym, że jego dom jest nawiedzony rozchodziły się po okolicy?</p><p>Gdy wieczorem wróciła do swojego pokoju, odkryła, że została wywrócony do góry nogami. Nie w sensie dosłownym, bo łóżko nadal stało na podłodze, ale ktoś splądrował go doszczętnie. Ubrania leżały na podłodze, jej nieliczny dobytek był rozrzucony po całym pokoju, a komoda została odwrócona frontem do ściany. Furiosa spokojnie poodkładała wszystko na miejsce, starając się przekonać samą siebie, że to był tylko głupi kawał. Dziewczynki miała wszystkie na oku. Raczej nie miałyby czasu na coś takiego. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by mógł to zrobić ktoś z personelu. Nie w przypadku, gdy wiadomo było, że nie posiadała nic, co warto byłoby ukraść. A każdy włamywacz zostałby wykryty przez system alarmowy.  Wyglądało na to, że nic nie zginęło ani nie zostało zniszczone, chociaż zegar zatrzymał się i nie mogła go przestawić. I tak nigdy go nie używała. Gdyby nie to, że tykał cichutko, założyłaby, że już od jakiegoś czasu był popsuty. Gdy wszystko było mniej więcej posprzątane powiedziała do pustego pokoju:<br/>- To nie było miłe. <br/>Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. I tak na żadną nie liczyła.  </p><p>Zorganizowanie wycieczki do lokalnej biblioteki nie okazało się takie trudne. Furiosa zwyczajnie powiedziała o swoim pomyśle pani Moore, która porozmawiała z panem Moorem. Pozwolono jej pożyczyć jeden z należących do rodziny samochodów i dano szczegółowe wytyczne, na co może pozwolić dziewczynkom. <br/>Gdy dotarły na miejsce zaopatrzyła każdą w stos książek, Cheedo wysłała na wesoły teatrzyk kukiełkowy, który mała obserwowała jak urzeczona, a sama wymknęła się do archiwum. Czytnik mikrofilmów działał opornie, jednak bez większych trudności odnalazła rocznik lokalnej gazety, który ją interesował. Zaczęła przeglądać strony, szukając jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Moore czy Rockatansky’m. Znalazła jedynie jedną linijkę poświęconą pożarowi stodoły na terenie posiadłości, w którym zginął niejaki “Jim Goose”. Przypuszczała, że to właśnie był ten przyjaciel,  o którym wspominał Ace. Z drugiej strony, w tamtych czasach pożary nie były niczym niezwykłym. Poza tym: nic. Żadnej wzmianki o rodzinie czy posiadłości. Nawet nekrologów. Albo coś przegapiła (spora szansa, bo przeglądała zdjęcia w wielkim pośpiechu) albo był jakiś powód, dla którego nic o nich nie napisano w lokalnej gazecie, w której było miejsce na artykuły o rekordowych okazach warzyw czy zapowiedzi ślubne. <br/>Niestety nie mogła spędzić tu więcej czasu, nie w chwili, gdy miała piątkę dzieci do pilnowania. Musiała wrócić do głównej sali, chociaż nie miała odpowiedzi. Sama do końca nie wiedziała, jakie, w zasadzie, było pytanie,  ale czuła ulgę, że nie znalazła niczego niepokojącego.  </p><p>Gdy późnym wieczorem wróciła do swojego pokoju, jej łóżko stało do góry nogami. A było to naprawdę ciężkie łóżko, z czterema kolumienkami. Z całą pewnością nie była to sprawka dziewcząt: była z nimi przez cały dzień. Poza tym, nie miałyby siły, aby to zrobić. Nie widziała również powodu, dla którego ktoś ze współpracowników miałby robić jej kawały, biorąc pod uwagę, że przyjechała tu już prawie dwa miesiące temu. <br/>Powoli i ostrożnie obróciła łóżko na bok, a potem na właściwe miejsce. Ułożyła pościel na materacu, zrobiła krok w tył i spojrzała na drzwi. Dokładnie zamknięte. Jeśli to nie był żaden z pracowników, i nie były to dziewczynki… Nie wierzyła w duchy. Nie tak do końca. Ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że słyszała korki niosące się po domu w środku nocy. Oraz że, ten jeden raz, kogoś widziała. Nie była w stanie wymyślić lepszego wytłumaczenia ostatnich wydarzeń i wcale jej się to nie podobało. Cholerne duchy. I cholerna Valkyrie. Wiedziała o tym. I Zostawiła ją, żeby sama to wszystko rozpracowała. </p><p>Od kiedy Furiosa zaczęła pracę jako opiekunka, dzwoniła do Valkyrie raz w tygodniu. Na samym początku, gdy wszystko było dla niej nowe i zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, jak niewiele wie o dzieciach, dzwoniła nawet codziennie. Gdy już pogadały o dziewczynkach, o tym, jak Val spędza wakacje i innych przyziemnych sprawach, Furiosa wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:<br/>- A co do ducha... <br/>- Co z nim? - zapytała Val, wyraźnie rozbawiona. - Zaczekaj. Dziewczynki nie wciągnęły cię w tę ich zabawę, prawda?<br/>- Nigdy nie słyszałaś, albo… nie doświadczyłaś niczego? <br/>- Tylko zwyczajne odgłosy starego domu - odparła Valkyrie, nadal świetnie się bawiąc. - Zapomniałam, gdzie coś położyłam i potem znajdowałam to w dziwnych miejscach, takie tam. <br/>Furiosa zamknęła oczy i przyznała przed samą sobą, że teraz zamierza powiedzieć coś naprawdę zwariowanego. <br/>- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to były jedynie odgłosy starego domu.<br/>Po drugiej stronie linii zapadała długa cisza. <br/>- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? <br/>- Zamknij się - odparła Furiosa bez zastanowienia. <br/>- Furi, duch? - powiedziała Val. - Wiem, że ten dom jest niczym żywcem wyjęty z Harlequina, ale to nie powód, by wymyślać duchy.  <br/> -To nie był przypadek, że o nim wspomniałaś - odpowiedziała. - Dziewczynki też zdają się w niego wierzyć. <br/>- Cheedo wierzy, że przyszła do niej Wróżka Zębuszka - odparła Val. <br/>Furiosa niemal zobaczyła, jak przyjaciółka wzrusza ramionami. <br/>- Dzieci to tylko dzieci. Uwierzą prawie we wszystko, co im powiesz. <br/>Może i Cheedo była dość mała, żeby ślepo we wszystko wierzyć, ale Dag i Capable zdecydowanie nie. Furiosa wiedziała, co sama widziała i słyszała: kroki, ta noc, gdy nieznajomy rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jej pokój wywrócony do góry nogami…<br/>- Na tyłach jest cmentarz - powiedziała. Poczuła mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się jej lewy nadgarstek. To skupiło całą jej uwagę: to pragnienie, by podrapać coś, co nie istniało. <br/>- Kiedyś grzebali ludzi gdzie popadło- odparła Val lekceważąco. Westchnęła, zrezygnowana. - Naprawdę myślisz, że coś zobaczyłaś, prawda?<br/>Furiosa przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co odpowiedzieć. Przyznanie się do wszystkiego było ryzykowne, ale zaczęła tę rozmowę z konkretnego powodu. <br/>- Słyszę kroki - powiedziała. - Ktoś zrobił mi bajzel w pokoju, a tylko ja mam klucz. I… tak, widziałam coś… kogoś… pewnej nocy.<br/>Valkyrie przez dłuższy czas milczała. <br/>- Okej - powiedziała w końcu. - Jesteś najbardziej logiczną osobą, jaką znam. Wierzę, że ty wierzysz, że coś się stało. <br/>Nie były to pełna werwy zachęta, ale Furiosa i tak poczuła, jak napięcie spływa z jej barków. <br/>- Nie wymyśliłam sobie tego - powiedziała. <br/>- Mhm - odparła Val. - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Przeprowadzić egzorcyzm?<br/>- Nie - zaprzeczyła natychmiast Furiosa. Sam pomysł był niedorzeczny. Co więcej, jeśli to naprawdę był duch Rockatansky’ego, to był przecież jego dom. To nie on powinien być zmuszony, żeby go opuścić. - Nie wiem - przyznała. - Ja tylko… -zabrakło jej słów.  Podniosła temat, bo potrzebowała powiedzieć komuś innemu, co myśli czuje, utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że jej doświadczenia są prawdziwe. Liczyła na to, że Valkyrie, która przecież spędziła w tym domu więcej czasu, będzie mniej sceptyczna. Z przykrością musiała przyznać, że myliła się. - Po prostu chciałam o tym porozmawiać - powiedziała w końcu. - Ace opowiedział mi historię posiadłości, ale pracownikom nie wolno o tym rozmawiać. <br/>- Ach tak, Pradziadek Palcownik - przyznała ze zrozumieniem Valkyrie. - Myślisz, że to on?<br/>Furiosa potrząsnęła głową, chociaż Val nie mogła tego zobaczyć. <br/>- Nie, myślę, że to pierwszy właściciel. Rockatansky.   <br/>- Powiadają, że zginął paskudną śmiercią. <br/>- Nie udało mi się nic o tym znaleźć w gazetach - powiedziała Furiosa, tym samym przyznając się do tego, że szukała. - Tylko o pożarze stodoły. <br/>- To było naprawdę popierdolone. - Głos Valkyrie rozpromienił się, gdy zaczęła opisywać krwawe szczegóły, które, bez cienia wątpliwości, usłyszała podczas rozmów z innymi pracownikami. - Słyszałam, że połamali mu nogi i zostawili go na pastwę wilków i niedźwiedzi, ale był tak zawzięty, że tak doczołgał się z powrotem do domu. Więc wzięli noże i zrobili tak, żeby wyglądało, że to robota zwierząt. I zaciągnęli go tak daleko od posiadłości, żeby nikt nie zdążył go znaleźć, zanim się wykrwawi.<br/>Furiosa mrugnęła próbując to sobie wyobrazić. <br/>- Mało prawdopodobne - powiedziała. <br/>Czy ukazujące się duchy nie powinny wyglądać tak, jak ich formy doczesne wyglądały w chwili śmierci? Mężczyzna, którego, przez sekundę, widziała, był całkowicie przeciętny. A z całą pewnością nie wyglądał jak ofiara tortur. <br/>- Pewnie tak - radośnie zgodziła się Valkyrie. - Ale historia przednia!<br/>- A ty nigdy nie słyszałaś i nie widziałaś niczego dziwnego? - zapytała Furiosa. <br/>- Nic, co mogłabym sobie przypomnieć. Przykro mi - odparła Val po dłuższej chwili. <br/>Furiosa westchnęła, zastanawiając się, na co, tak naprawdę, liczyła. Gdyby Valkyrie widziała ducha, nie nabijała by się z niej w ten sposób.<br/>- Czy próbowałaś zapytać ducha, kim jest? - powiedziała przyjaciółka. - Wiesz, wyciągnąć planszę Ouija i poznać historię jego życia. Może to Moore- senior, wkurzony na hołotę, które teraz mieszka w jego domu. <br/>- Wątpię, żeby to był Moore - powiedziała Furiosa.<br/>Musiała przyznać, że idea porozmawiania z duchem nie przyszła jej do głowy. W ten sposób zaspokoi swoją ciekawość i, być może, sprawi, że nie będzie już demolował jej sypialni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mając w pamięci noc, gdy przeszkodziła dziewczętom w ich próbie przeprowadzenia seansu spirytystycznego, Furiosa zdobyła świecę i słoik, w który mogła ją wstawić. Możliwe, że świeca była konieczna jedynie dla zapewnienia odpowiedniej atmosfery, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Poza tym, Rockatansky żył w czasach przed upowszechnieniem  elektryczności, więc mógł czuć się bardziej komfortowo w świetle świec niż przy blasku latarki. Nakreśliła litery alfabetu na kartce papieru, ponieważ ta cała plansza Ouija była całkiem dobrym rozwiązaniem, jeśli duch nie był w stanie mówić. Ciekawe, czy będzie w stanie przesuwać monetę, której zamierzała użyć jako wskaźnika? Jego kroki brzmiały, jakby coś faktycznie uderzało o podłogę, więc mogła spróbować. </p><p>Planowała poczekać, aż usłyszy kroki, ale one nie pojawiały się każdej nocy, a robiło się już dość późno, więc postanowiła działać. Wzięła cały swój sprzęt i poszła na klatkę schodową, tam, gdzie usłyszała ducha po raz pierwszy. Upewniła się, że drzwi i okna były dokładnie zamknięte. Migający płomień świecy rzucał niewiele światła. Furiosa miała nadzieję, że nikt nie wybierze się na przechadzkę akurat w tym momencie i nie usłyszy, jak gada sama do siebie.<br/>
- Halo - powiedziała i w tej samej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co dalej robić. -  Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.<br/>
Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Najmniejszy szelest nie zmącił  ciemności nocy.<br/>
- Czy jesteś Rockatansky’m? W porządku. Chcę tylko pogadać.<br/>
Nadal nic.<br/>
- Przepraszam, że zaczęłam szukać za twoimi plecami - spróbowała. Czuła się jak ostatni głupek. - Powinnam najpierw zapytać ciebie o zgodę.<br/>
Oparła głowę o ścianę i zamknęła oczy. Co jej strzeliło do głowy? Valkyrie miała rację. Po prostu to wszystko sobie wymyśliła. Kroki były tylko skrzypieniem starego domu. Postać, którą zobaczyła, jedynie teraterm cieni. Tyle że znów słyszała kroki. Otworzyła oczy w jednej chwili. Ten sam nierówny rytm. Znów brzmiały, jakby dochodziły z korytarza nad jej głową. Serce niemal wyskoczyło jej z piersi.<br/>
- Chcę tylko porozmawiać - powtórzyła.- Jeśli nie jesteś Rockatansky’m, możesz powiedzieć mi, kim jesteś?<br/>
Kroki dotarły do szczytu schodów. Furiosa czekała na odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Nie usłyszała go. Zamiast tego, kroki rozbrzmiewały dalej, jakby nie było tam żadnej przeszkody do pokonania. Gdy dotarły do stopni, zmieniły się, jakby ktoś ostrożnie schodził po wąskich schodach. Czekała, aż ta osoba wyłoni się zza rogu. Nagle zaschło jej w ustach. </p><p>Wydawać by się mogło, że minęła cała wieczność, gdy z cieni, rzucanych przez drżący płomień świecy, na półpiętrze wyłonił się ciemny kształt. Nie był to solidny obraz prawdziwej osoby, raczej rozedrgana sugestia obecności. Mężczyzna. Ten sam, którego widziała kilka tygodni temu, między jednym drgnieniem powiek a drugim. Miał na sobie starodawne ubrania, ale wyglądał całkiem normalnie, jeśli pominąć kwestię przeźroczystości. Zatrzymał się w połowie biegu schodów i spojrzał na nią z lękiem.<br/>
- Hej - powiedziała, zaskoczona, że to wszystko zadziałało.<br/>
Albo miała bardzo realistyczny sen, albo naprawdę widziała ducha. Od strony mężczyzny napłynął podmuch chłodnego powietrza, jakby ktoś zostawił gdzieś otwarte okno. Człowiek… duch nic nie powiedział, ale jego głowa drgnęła minimalnie w czymś na kształt przytaknięcia.<br/>
- Rockatansky? Max Rockatansky? - zapytała Furiosa, pragnąc przynajmniej wyjaśnić tę jedną kwestię zanim wizja się skończy. - Mam kartkę, jeśli nie możesz mówić.<br/>
Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym w bardziej zdecydowany sposób kiwnął głową.<br/>
- Widzisz mnie - powiedział. Jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, tak jak on był niewiele bardziej materialny, niż cień.<br/>
- Widzę - odparła, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie faktem, że jednak był w stanie mówić.<br/>
Kontury jego postaci stały się odrobinę wyraźniejsze, jakby stawał się bardziej materialny albo jakby zbliżył się do świecy, chociaż była pewna, że nie poruszył się ani odrobinę.<br/>
- Mój pokój, czy to twoja robota? - zapytała.<br/>
Bała się, że jeśli się poruszy to złamie czar, który trzymał go w miejscu. Starała się pozostać tak spokojna, jak to tylko było możliwe, chociaż jej serce galopowało jak szalone. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz kiwnął głową i wzruszył ramieniem.<br/>
- Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłam ci przykrość.<br/>
Wzdrygnął się.<br/>
- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nadal tu jesteś? - zapytała.<br/>
Jak za złość, Rockatansky zignorował jej pytanie i tylko na nią patrzył.<br/>
- Dlaczego tu jesteś - powiedział. Chociaż mówił bardzo cicho, jego głos był głęboki i zachrypnięty, jakby przez te wszystkie lata zardzewiał w jego gardle.<br/>
Furiosa zmrużyła oczy. To pytanie zdawało się bardziej bezczelne niż lekceważące.<br/>
- Opiekuję się dziećmi Moore’a - powiedziała, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje na dźwięk tego nazwiska.<br/>
Duch mruknął i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Schody skrzypnęły.<br/>
- Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak umarłeś? - zapytała. Równie dobrze mogła od razu przejść do sedna, póki widmo wciąż przed nią stało.<br/>
Duch wydał dźwięk, który brzmiałby jak westchnienie, gdyby w jego piersi zostało jeszcze jakieś powietrze, ale nic nie powiedział.<br/>
- Czy jest coś, co cię tutaj zatrzymuje? - spróbowała, bo przypomniały jej się te wszystkie kiczowate historie o duchach, które słyszała. Zmarli zazwyczaj odchodzili do lepszego świata, chyba że coś ich tutaj zatrzymywało, nie?<br/>
Jedyną reakcją mężczyzny było uniesienie i opuszczenie ramion. Znów stał się bardziej mglisty, jakby ciemność zaczynała go pochłaniać. Poprzednim razem w ułamku sekundy zniknął zupełnie. Furiosę zaciekawiło, czy jakoś to kontrolował, czy raczej miał limit czasu, w którym mógł być widoczny. Zaczęła myśleć intensywnie nad tym, co ma teraz powiedzieć. Czy spróbować zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, na które i tak nie otrzyma konkretnej odpowiedzi? Zanim podjęła decyzję, duch rozpłynął się w powietrzu.<br/>
- Zaczekaj! - zawołała na tyle cicho, żeby nikogo nie obudzić.<br/>
Brak odpowiedzi. Nawet odgłosu kroków, który wskazywałby na to, że mężczyzna poruszył się. Odszedł, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Poczekała jeszcze chwilę, żeby upewnić się, że ich spotkanie faktycznie można było uznać za zakończone. Gdy Rockatansky nie pojawił się, podniosła niepotrzebną już planszę z alfabetem i zdmuchnęła świecę. Bez jej nikłego płomienia klatka schodowa była skąpana w całkowitych ciemnościach, ale zupełnie to Furiosie nie przeszkadzało. Już widziała wszystko, co dom miał jej do zaoferowania. </p><p>W świetle poranka prawie przekonała samą siebie, że wydarzenia ostatniej nocy były jedynie niedorzecznym snem. Przecież duchy nie istniały. To bujda. Z drugiej strony, nie była w stanie tego zapomnieć. Wiedziała, co widziała i co słyszała. W nocy ktoś był razem z nią na tej klatce schodowej. Ktoś, kto był równie materialny, co cień, ale był w stanie zadawać pytania i na nie odpowiadać.</p><p>- Pani Furioso - powiedziała cichutko Cheedo pociągając ją za koszulę.<br/>
- Tak? - odpowiedziała, podnosząc wzrok znad książki i od razu sprawdzając, czy z pozostałymi dziewczętami wszystko jest w porządku. Taki odruch.<br/>
- Dag mówi, że nie mogę iść z nimi porozmawiać z duchem. - Dziewczynka wydęła wargi. - Ale Toast idzie!<br/>
- Ty gnido! - wrzasnęła Toast. - Powiedziałaś!<br/>
Cheedo skuliła się na moment, po czym wyprostowała się i odkrzyknęła:<br/>
- Nie możecie być dla mnie niemiłe!<br/>
Furiosa poczuła nadciągający ból głowy.<br/>
- Nikt nie będzie rozmawiał z duchem - powiedziała. - Jeśli dowiem się, że i tak to zrobiłyście, będę musiała powiedzieć panowi Moore’owi.<br/>
Dziewczęta zamilkły i tylko patrzyły na nią jadowicie. Nie doniosła na nie po pierwszym seansie, który przerwała. Ale kolejny (odbywający się po zmroku albo w miejscu, w którym nie wolno im było przebywać, ale dolary przeciwko orzechom, że i jedno, i drugie) to było więcej, niż była w stanie przemilczeć.<br/>
- Poza tym - kontynuowała, starając się przybrać rozsądny ton głosu - nie chciałyście niepokoić Ro… Maxa. A teraz chcecie?<br/>
Oczy Dag zabłysły, ale Toast nadal miała zaciętą minę, a twarz Cheedo wyrażała głębokie rozczarowanie. Dziewczynka chciała tylko wziąć udział w zabawie, a tymczasem popsuła ją doszczętnie.<br/>
- A jeśli Max przyjdzie do nas, pozwolisz nam z nim porozmawiać? - zapytała Dag.<br/>
- Myślałam, że nie wierzysz w duchy - powiedziała Toast, zanim Furiosa zdążyła odpowiedzieć.<br/>
- Jeśli… jeśli duchy istnieją, byłoby niegrzecznie niepokoić je bez zaproszenia z ich strony.<br/>
To nie była prawdziwa odpowiedź, chociaż Furiosa wiedziała, że właśnie tak zabrzmi w uszach Dag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wieczorem Furiosa poczekała, aż usłyszy znajome,nierówne kroki, zanim zmusiła się, żeby wstać z łóżka. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klatkę schodową. Obawiała się, że wybranie tego samego miejsca kolejny raz z rzędu może przynieść pecha, ale nie chciała przeciągać struny i wystraszyć ducha.<br/>
- Max? - zawołała cicho, czując się trochę mniej jak ostatnia idiotka niż poprzedniej nocy. - Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać…?<br/>
Kroki zbliżyły się do klatki schodowej. Jednocześnie musnął ją powiew zimnego powietrza. Nie była w stanie nic zobaczyć, nawet najmniejszego drgnięcia ciemności. “Może powinnam była przynieść kolejną świecę?” pomyślała rozżalona.<br/>
- Jesteś tam? - zapytała szeptem, chociaż w tej części domu mieszkała tylko ona.<br/>
Usłyszała coś niczym szelest przesuwającej się tkaniny albo skrzypienie zginanej skóry. Potem niski pomruk. Furiosa odetchnęła. Nawet nie zauważyła, że wstrzymała oddech.<br/>
- Dziewczynki chciały z tobą porozmawiać - powiedziała, ponieważ nic lepszego nie przyszło jej do głowy. - Zakazałam im niepokoić cię.<br/>
Cienie rozstąpiły się i przybrały rozmyty kształt czegoś, co, jeśli wysiliło się wyobraźnię, mogło być człowiekiem. Max milczał tak długo, że zaczęła wątpić, czy otrzyma jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.<br/>
- Okej - powiedział. - Dzięki.<br/>
Kiwnęła głową. Zawisła między nimi cisza. Ciekawe, czy duch znów zniknie, zwłaszcza, że nie miała mu nic do powiedzenia. Dlaczego w ogóle do niej przyszedł? Musiał czuć się bardzo samotny: martwy i niewidzialny, uwięziony w domu należącym do potomków człowieka, który zamordował jego rodzinę. Zadrżała ze współczucia.<br/>
- Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz? - zapytała.<br/>
Niektóre narody składały zmarłym ofiary, prawda? Może coś było na rzeczy?  Max wolno potrząsnął głową… a potem nagle jakby zebrał się w sobie, a zarys jego twarzy stał się wyraźnie widoczny w smudze księżycowego światła.<br/>
- Nagrobki - powiedział. - Przewróciły się.<br/>
- Mogę je postawić - odparła, ponieważ to wydawało się dość łatwym zadaniem.<br/>
Jego postać zaczęła rozmywać się, powoli stając się równie materialna co cień. Furiosa nie miała mu już nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc tylko kiwnęła głową w jego stronę.<br/>
- Dobranoc.<br/>
Raczej nie była to najmądrzejsza wypowiedź, ponieważ ten duch zdecydowanie nie sypiał. Słyszała jego kroki tak często. Ostatnią spokojną noc musiał spędzić bardzo dawno temu. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił ukłon i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, również życzył jej spokojnej nocy.<br/>
- Dobranoc - powiedział głosem niczym skrzypiący szept po czym rozpłynął się w mroku.<br/>
Powietrze w korytarzu nagle zrobiło się cieplejsze i bardziej duszne. </p><p>Gdy miała wolne, wróciła na mały, ukryty w zagajniku cmentarzyk. Był tak samo mizerny i zaniedbany, jak podczas jej pierwszej wizyty: mech porastał nagrobki, liście gniły tam, gdzie spadły. Nie zabrała ze sobą żadnych narzędzi, więc po prostu zabrała się do pracy podnosząc przewrócone płyty. Były ciężkie, wykonane z jednego kawałka granitu i zimne pod opuszkami palców jej żywej dłoni. Powierzchnia była bardziej śliska, niż się spodziewała.<br/>
Pierwszy przewrócił się, jak tylko go postawiła. Zatrzymała się, żeby jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Dostrzegła błysk kamienia nadal tkwiącego w ziemi. Zupełnie, jakby podstawa nagrobka została odłamana.</p><p>Zostawiła cmentarz i ruszyła w stronę szopy z narzędziami, gdzie pozwoliła sobie pożyczyć łopatę i grabie.<br/>
- Co robisz? - powiedział Ace.<br/>
Przestraszył ją tak, że zamarła w pół ruchu. Patrzyła na niego, niepewna, co sobie pomyśli, co powie Moore’owi. Była pewna, że nie mogła powiedzieć mu nic o Maxie.<br/>
- W lesie leży zdechłe zwierzę - powiedziała. - Zakopię je, zanim dziewczynki je znajdą.<br/>
- Zwykle takie rzeczy to moja robota<br/>
Ace, najwyraźniej, nie uwierzył jej.<br/>
- Żaden problem. -Wzruszyła ramionami.<br/>
Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, po czym potrząsnął głową.<br/>
- Jeśli sprawi ci to przyjemność.<br/>
Furiosa kiwnęła głową i odeszła, starając się iść dłuższą drogą, żeby zachować chociaż pozory tego, że nie kręciła się koło części posiadłości, wokół której nie miała prawa się kręcić. Ace nie ruszył za nią.  </p><p>Oparła grabie o rozpadający się płot i zaczęła wykopywać ukruszoną podstawę nagrobka. Ostrożnie odłożyła ją na bok. Potem znów podniosła płytę, tym razem wstawiając ją we wcześniej wykopaną dziurę. Przechyliła się, ale nie upadła. Podparła ją kawałkiem cokołu. Powinna znaleźć trochę kamieni i obłożyć ją dookoła. Wtedy będzie szansa, że trochę postoi. Nagrobek był teraz niższy, ale wreszcie mogła zobaczyć, co było na nim napisane. Rzeźbienia były wyraźniejsze niż na innych, ponieważ płyta leżała na ziemi. Wyryte na niej nazwisko: May Swaisey, nie brzmiało znajomo.<br/>
Podstawa drugiego z nagrobków była nietknięta, więc było jej dużo łatwiej ustawić go w prawidłowej pozycji, chociaż nadal bała się, że może znów się przewrócić. Widniało na nim: Jim Goose.<br/>
Gdy nagrobki zostały postawione, Furiosa rozejrzała się w okolicy za kamieniami, którymi mogłaby je ustabilizować. Zbudowała solidne murki obok wszystkich pięciu. Na dłuższą metę pewnie na niewiele się to zda, ale to, że zrobiła, co było w jej mocy, poprawiło jej humor. Potem wzięła grabie i zaczęła oczyszczać groby z nagromadzonych liści. Pod nimi dostrzegła wątłą trawę. Pomyślała, że to dobrze, że jej działania dadzą jej szansę, żeby urosła. Cmentarz będzie wyglądał odrobinę bardziej przyjemnie. Kończąc przy krawędziach terenu, pomyślała, że nie zaszkodziłoby też trochę kwiatów. Może dałoby się naprawić płotek? Ale już wiedziała, że tego nie zrobi. Nie zostanie tu dostatecznie długo, by podziwiać efekty swojej pracy. To, czy naprawi płotek, zasieje kwiaty i będzie codziennie grabić liście nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ za kilka tygodni odejdzie stąd i nigdy tu nie wróci. Zrozumiała, że mogłaby odbudować płot, ale on i tak znów się rozpadnie, a postawione nagrobki przewrócą się podczas kolejnej burzy. </p><p>Następnego ranka Furiosa obudziła się i znalazła pod drzwiami mały kamyk. Na samym początku nie zauważyła go, zbyt zajęta przygotowywaniem się do kolejnego dnia pracy, ale gdy rozbudziła się odrobinę, przystanęła i podniosła go. Był bardzo ciężki jak na coś tak małego i zimny, gdy ścisnęła go w dłoni. Obróciła go, ale nie zauważyła w nim niczego wyjątkowego. Poza faktem, że zdecydowanie nie było go w jej pokoju, gdy kładła się spać.<br/>
- Dzięki - powiedziała do pustego pokoju.<br/>
Uznała, że to Max dał jej znak, że był na cmentarzu i spodobało mu się to, co tam zrobiła. Położyła kamyk na komodzie obok zepsutego zegara i ruszyła do pracy. </p><p>- Byłaś na cmentarzu - powiedziała Angharad. Mówiła cicho, ale jej głos brzmiał bardzo stanowczo.<br/>
- Byłam - odparł obojętnym tonem Furiosa.<br/>
To, jak spędzała swój wolny czas nie powinno być przedmiotem zainteresowania dziewczynki. Poza tym, nie było chyba żadnej reguły, która zabraniałaby zrobienia tam niewielkich porządków.<br/>
- Wiedziałam - powiedziała Angharad. - Capable cały czas o tym gada.<br/>
Furiosa milczała. Nie miała nic więcej do powiedzenia i nie miała ochoty tłumaczyć się przed tą rozeźloną pannicą.<br/>
- Powinnaś była zostawić go w spokoju. Duchy nie istnieją. Wszystko, co robisz, sprawia, że innym jest trudniej to wszystko zaakceptować.<br/>
- Dlaczego to jest dla ciebie takie ważne? - zapytała, starając się mówić obojętnym tonem, bardziej jak nauczyciel zadający pytanie niż jak ktoś rzucający oskarżenie.<br/>
- Nic nie rozumiesz - odparła Angharad. Miała zacięty wyraz twarzy, ale oczy bardzo smutne. - Ten cały duch… To nonsens. Nie ma duchów, ani Wróżki Zębuszki, ani żadnego “żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. One muszą się tego nauczyć.<br/>
Furiosa zamyśliła się. Głos Angharad był tak zapalczywy, jej słowa tak zgorzkniałe.<br/>
- Być może nie ma - powiedziała, pomijając swoje własne przejścia z duchem Rockatansky’ego, o których i tak nie mogła powiedzieć. - Ale co złego jest w pozwoleniu im na wierzenie w bajki? Przyjdzie czas, że poznają prawdę, tak samo, jak ty.<br/>
Niestety, to w żaden sposób jej nie udobruchało.<br/>
- Wiedziałam, że nic nie zrozumiałaś - syknęła Angharad. - Nie tak, jak ja.<br/>
Odwróciła się gwałtownie i Furiosa nie zrobiła nic, żeby powstrzymać ją przed wybiegnięciem z pokoju. Trafiła w czuły punkt, najwyraźniej. Chociaż zajmowała się dziewczynkami od prawie trzech miesięcy, nie miała bladego pojęcia o co, tak naprawdę, mogło chodzić. </p><p>- Chodzi o to… - powiedziała Valkyrie podczas ich cotygodniowej, telefonicznej rozmowy.<br/>
Furiosa wiedziała, co chciała powiedzieć, zanim tamta skończyła zdanie.<br/>
- Potrzebujesz, żebym została tu dłużej - powiedziała.<br/>
- Potrzebuję, żebyś została tu dłużej - potwierdziła Val. - Przepraszam, ale sprawy nie układają się tak, jak planowałam.<br/>
- Jak długo? - zapytała.<br/>
Pomyślała o swoim mieszkaniu, które przez cały czas stało puste. Wpadała tam raz w miesiącu, gdy miała wolne, żeby wyjąć listy ze skrzynki i sprawdzić, czy nikt się nie włamał. Nie planowała, że zostanie tutaj dłużej.<br/>
- Jeszcze miesiąc czy dwa? - zapytała Valkyrie. - Z całą pewnością nie więcej, niż trzy.<br/>
- Trzy miesiące? - powtórzyła ostrym tonem.<br/>
- Prawdopodobnie nie aż tyle! - powiedziała Valkyrie. - Poza tym, dostajesz przecież za to niezłe pieniądze.<br/>
- Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam z tymi dzieciakami przez kolejne trzy miesiące - powiedziała Furiosa, chociaż dziewczynki naprawdę się z nią zżyły.<br/>
Nie była przyzwyczajona do zajmowania się dziećmi, zwłaszcza nie tak intensywnie i przez tak długi okres czasu. Było to bardziej męczące, niż przypuszczała, gdy zgadzała się na tę pracę.<br/>
- Rób dalej to, co robisz teraz - poradziła Val, tonem udawanej wyższości.  </p><p>Furiosa czekała pod drzwiami gabinetu Moore’a aż zostanie wezwana do środka. Czuła się niczym dzieciak wysłany do dyrektora, nie jak pracownik czekający na rozmowę z przełożonym.<br/>
- Wejść - powiedział w końcu.<br/>
Pchnęła ciężkie, dębowe drzwi. Gabinet był jeszcze bardziej okazały niż reszta domu, bo tutaj nikt nie hamował polotu gospodarza. Ściany lśniły drewnem paneli, masywne biurko zatapiało się w puszysty dywan w kolorze czerwonego wina, a wszystko tonęło w świetle przyćmionych lamp. Pokój zdawał się pochłaniać każdy dźwięk, nawet zanim pozwoliła, by drzwi zamknęły się za jej plecami.<br/>
- Panie Moore -powiedziała Furiosa, po tym, jak odczekała chwilę, żeby sprawdzić, czy odezwie się do niej pierwszy.<br/>
- Panno Jobassa - odparł uprzejmie.<br/>
- Pewnie słyszał pan, że sytuacja Valkyrie uległa pewnym zmianom - powiedziała. - Jestem gotowa zostać tak długo, aż będzie mogła wrócić.<br/>
Moore spojrzał na nią swoimi zimnymi, błękitnymi oczami. Nie było w nich cienia współczucia czy łagodności. Po raz kolejny zastanowiło ją, dlaczego taki człowiek przyjął pod swój dach pięcioro małych dzieci. Może żona go do tego namówiła? Wrócił do przeglądania leżących przed nim dokumentów, jakby uznał, że Furiosa nie jest warta jego uwagi.<br/>
- Uważasz, że dasz sobie radę z pilnowaniem moich dziewczynek przez tak długi czas? - zapytał.<br/>
Furiosa zacisnęła zęby i starała się mówić spokojnie:<br/>
- Jak dotąd dobrze wywiązywałam się z moich obowiązków.<br/>
- Czyżby… - powiedział i spojrzał na nią, unosząc jedną brew.<br/>
Wzięła głęboki oddech.<br/>
- Zatrzymuje mnie pan czy mogę zacząć się pakować? - zapytała.<br/>
Przez chwilę świdrował ją wzrokiem, po czym znów zajął się dokumentami.<br/>
- Zostaniesz odprawiona, gdy ja powiem, że kończymy współpracę - powiedział głosem sugerującym, że temat został zamknięty.<br/>
Furiosa poczekała, żeby sprawdzić, czy miał jej coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, ale po kilku sekundach wypełnionych ciszą odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.<br/>
- Jeszcze jedno, panno Jobassa - zawołał Moore, gdy jej ręka właśnie dotykała klamki.<br/>
Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego.<br/>
- Nie będę tolerował w tym domu żadnych plotek. Proszę uznać to za pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie.<br/>
Plotki? Gdy znalazła się na korytarzu który nagle wydał jej się niesamowicie przytulny, dotarło do niej, że mogło chodzić o historię Rockatansky’ch, którą opowiedział jej Ace. Prawdopodobnie Moore domyślił się, że szukała dalszych informacji podczas wycieczki do biblioteki. Poza tym, każdy mógł zajrzeć na uprzątnięty przez nią cmentarz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W niektóre noce Furiosa nie była w stanie zasnąć. Gdyby była w swoim mieszkaniu, mogłaby ruszyć w miasto i znaleźć ciepłe ciało, z którym mogłabym kotłować się w pościeli, albo włączyć muzykę na cały regulator, żeby zagłuszyć wewnętrzny ból. Ale tutaj zazwyczaj pozostawała w swoim pokoju. Czasami czytała. Czasami wykonywała powolne ćwiczenia, które pomagały jej odzyskać łączność z ciałem oraz wewnętrzną równowagę. Kroki niosły się echem po podłodze piętro wyżej: nocna wędrówka Maxa była równie niespokojna, co myśli w jej głowie. <br/>Po godzinie, spędzonej na bezowocnych próbach zapadnięcia w sen, wstała z łóżka i wyszła na korytarz. <br/>- Max? - zawołała cicho. <br/>Tym razem potrzebował zdecydowanie mniej czasu na podjęcie decyzji, by się jej ukazać. Skrywał się w cieniach ale wyglądał w niemal materialnie, prawie żadnych przezroczystości. Obserwował ją w milczeniu. Uświadomiła sobie, że po za tym, że go wezwała, nie miała mu nic do powiedzenia. <br/>- Jesteś uwięziony w tym domu?- zapytała. <br/>Gdy ostrożnie pokręcił głową uniosła brodę i wskazała ruchem głowy na korytarz wiodący na zewnątrz.<br/>- Przejdźmy się - powiedziała. <br/>Ku jej zaskoczeniu Max ruszył za nią. Rytm jego kroków był jej dobrze znajomy, ale nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała ich z tak bliskiej odległości. Był odrobinę niższy od niej. Niższy, niż się spodziewała, ale do tej pory widziała go zawsze stojącego ponad nią na schodach. <br/>- Noga boli? - zapytała, ponieważ teraz miała już pewność, że kulał. <br/>Mruknął coś, co uznała za zaprzeczenie. Kiwnęła głową.  Noszenie ze sobą bólu przez całe życie wieczne byłoby okropne. A jak będzie z nią, gdy umrze? Czy jej ramię znów będzie całe, czy zostanie kaleką po wsze czasy?</p><p>Powietrze na zewnątrz było zimne i wilgotne, mroku nocy nie rozjaśniały żadne latarnie. Nagle rozbłysła lampa aktywowana czujnikiem ruchu. Oślepiona Furiosa zamknęła oczy. Światło zgasło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła Maxa z ręką nadal wyciągniętą w stronę źródła światła. Co się, u licha, dzieje? Zobaczył, że na niego patrzy. Wzruszył ramieniem. Opuścił rękę, ale lampa nie zapaliła się ponownie. Była wdzięczna, że oślepiające światło znikło i postanowiła nie zadawać żadnych pytań. Szli w milczeniu pomiędzy wypielęgnowanymi klombami. Czasami dźwięki wydawane przez  stopy Maxa oddalały się lub nikły zupełnie, niczym radio, które gubiło falę. <br/>- To dobre dzieciaki - powiedziała Furiosa, przysiadając na jednej ze stojących tu licznie zimnych, betonowych ławeczek. <br/>Max stanął obok niej. Światło księżyca srebrzyło się na postrzępionych krawędziach jego postaci. Chrząknął potakująco. <br/>- Przepraszam, jeśli cię niepokoiły - kontynuowała. - Są jeszcze takie młode. <br/>Tak jakby ona go nie niepokoiła, jakby bycie młodym było jedynym powodem, dla którego ktoś mógłby szukać kontaktu z duchem, tak jak dotyka siniaka, żeby sprawdzić, czy nadal boli. Max podrapał się po kilkudniowym zaroście srebrzącym się na jego brodzie. Szczegół, którego nie zauważyła w oświetlonej światłem świecy klatce schodowej. <br/>- Nie szkodzi- powiedział. <br/>Furiosa nic nie odpowiedziała. Nocne powietrze było orzeźwiające. Zaskoczyło ją, że milczące towarzystwo Maxa sprawiało jej przyjemność i że wcale nie żałowała, że w przypływie chwili poprosiła go, by jej towarzyszył. <br/>- Czy to jest ciężkie? Bycie duchem - zapytała szeptem, odwracając wzrok. <br/>Musiało być ponieważ nic nie sugerowało, że jego rodzina czy przyjaciele zostali tu razem z nim. Max mruknął, zamyślony. Gdy znów na niego spojrzała, tylko wzruszył ramionami. <br/>- Było gorzej. Na początku.  <br/>Potem już żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało. W końcu Furiosa jęknęła i wstała, ponieważ minęło dość czasu, by uznała, że może podjąć kolejną próbę zaśnięcia. <br/>- Dobranoc - powiedziała, gdy dotarli do drzwi kuchennych. <br/>Max ponownie wygasił lampę ruchem dłoni. Furiosa pomyślała, że byłby w stanie porządnie namieszać z elektroniką w domu, ale dotąd nie zauważyła, by to zrobił. <br/>- Branoc - odpowiedział, tak cicho, że była niemal pewna, że to sobie wymyśliła. <br/>A potem zniknął.  </p><p>Dziewczęta nie były szczególnie zadowolone, gdy usłyszały, że zostanie jako ich opiekunka trochę dłużej. Valkyrie nadawała się do tego zdecydowanie lepiej, bo z nich dwóch to ona była tą bardziej zabawną. Ale żadna otwarcie nie zaprotestowała, co Furiosa uznała za małe zwycięstwo. <br/>- A kiedy Val wróci? - jęczała Toast. <br/>- Czy wszystko u niej w porządku? - zapytała Capable. <br/>- Niedługo - odparła Furiosa. - Tak. Wszystko u niej dobrze. <br/>- Więc dlaczego nie może wrócić teraz? - dąsała się Dag. <br/>- Ponieważ ma pewne sprawy do dokończenia - odpowiedziała. Nie zamierzała mówić im więcej, ponieważ pytanie dotyczyło czyichś prywatnych spraw. <br/>- Jakby jeden strażnik był lepszy od drugiego - mruknęła pod nosem Angharad, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy mogli ją usłyszeć. <br/>Furiosa postanowiła zignorować tę opinię. </p><p>Wybrała się na kolejny nocny spacer z Maxem. Żadne z nich nie mówiło więcej, niż było absolutnie konieczne, ale znalazła pociechę w tym, że miała przy sobie życzliwą duszę, nawet jeśli faktycznie była tylko duchem. <br/>- Czy chciałbyś ruszyć dalej? - zapytała, czując się bardzo niezręcznie. <br/>Gdyby odpowiedział twierdząco i tak nie miała żadnego pomysłu, jak to zrobić, ale czuła, że powinna chociaż zaproponować pomoc. Max spojrzał na nią jakby pytanie go uraziło i nic nie odpowiedział. Nie była w stanie ocenić, czy uznać to za “tak” czy za “nie”.</p><p>Zorganizowała również kolejną wyprawę do biblioteki. Tym razem naprawdę chciała jedynie przypilnować dziewczynek, gdy będą wybierały dla siebie nowe książki. Dzieciaki szybko znalazły sobie zajęcie i Furiosa nie miała nic do roboty. Była zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby znaleźć sobie własną książkę, więc wróciła do czytelni mikrofilmów. Tym razem przeglądała mikrofisze z większą starannością. Znalazła tę samą wzmiankę o pożarze w stodole, potwierdzająca, że zginął w nim ten sam Jim Goose, którego grób znajdował się na tyłach posiadłości. Skupiła się na wydaniach z okresów, które odpowiadały datom na pozostałych nagrobkach. Udało jej się znaleźć skromną klepsydrę Jessie Rockatansky. Lakoniczna informacja o zgonie, bez żadnych szczegółów. Nic o dziecku. Nic o Maxie. Jedynie krótkie wspomnienie Jessie, która nie została w posiadłości jako duch. Pod wpływem chwili sprawdziła numer z okresu około roku później. Nie była specjalnie zaskoczona, gdy na ostatniej stronie zobaczyła ofertę pracy w “Posiadłości Moore’a (dawnym domu Rockatansky’ch)“. Nieważne, czy historia, którą jej opowiedziano, była prawdziwa czy nie. Przodkowie Moore’a faktycznie weszli w posiadanie domu na krótko po śmierci Rockatansky’ch.</p><p>Życie toczyło się spokojnie, wręcz normalnie (jeśli za normalne uznać niemal conocne spotkania z duchem dawno martwego człowieka).  Dziewczynki były rozbrykane, ale nigdy nie w  stopniu, który wymagałby zdyscyplinowania przez pana Moore’a. Furiosa z każdym dniem czuła się pewniej w roli opiekunki. Nawet z takim, gdy pragnęła jedynie klapsami przywołać podopieczne do porządku i uciec jak najdalej od wielkiego i jednocześnie przyprawiającego ją o klaustrofobię domostwa. </p><p>Wszystko wydarzyło się bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Chociaż, z perspektywy czasu, Furiosa dostrzegała pewne sygnały. Właśnie przygotowywała się do snu po długim dniu, gdy światła w jej małej łazience zaczęły dziko migotać. Uznała, że to coś z elektryką - to w końcu był stary dom - ale zmieniła zdanie, gdy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się na oścież, chociaż była pewna, że je zamknęła. Poczuła na skórze podmuch zimnego powietrza.<br/>- Max? - zawołała, zdezorientowana. <br/>Drzwi zamknęły się i znów gwałtownie otworzyły, głośno uderzając o stoper. <br/>- Max? - powtórzyła, pewna, że to kolejny z jego żartów. Ciekawe, czym tym razem go wkurzyła...<br/>Światła nadal były zapalone, ale gdy się skoncentrowała, była w stanie dostrzec zlepiony z odrobinę głębszych cieni, znajomy kształt Rockatansky’ego. Nagle jej rękę przeszył prąd i coś ją pociągnęło. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze, całkowcie zaskoczona. <br/>- Co jest? - zapytała, wyszarpując rękę z lodowatego, nienaturalnego uścisku Maxa.<br/>- Szybko - powiedział szorstkim głosem. <br/>Po chwili jego nierówne kroki rozległy się w korytarzu. Migające światła kinkietów oświetlały mu drogę. Furiosa była tak zaskoczona, że przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, po czym ruszyła za nim. Coś sprawiło, że zaczął zachowywać się zupełnie inaczej, niż zazwyczaj i wątpiła, żeby dał jej spokój, gdyby spróbowała go zignorować.  Światła zapalały się i gasły gdy prowadził ją przed dom, daleko od znajomej części zamieszkiwanej przez służbę, prosto do pokojów rodziny. Dany był jej ułamek seekundy, w trakcie którego rozpoznała to miejsce jako korytarz, w którym spały dziewczęta. A potem drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i huknęły o ścianę. Furiosa wybiegła zza rogu. Zatrzymała się w progu, niepewna, co zobaczy. </p><p>Gdy jej mózg dogonił oczy zalał ją lodowaty gniew i, bez zastanowienia, ruszyła przed siebie.<br/>- Zostaw ją - warknęła, biegnąc przez pokój. <br/>Złapała Moore’a za kołnierz i odciągnęła go od zapłakanej Angharad. <br/>- Panno Jobassa - powiedział spokojnym tonem, jakby właśnie nie złapała go na napastowaniu dziecka powierzonego jego pieczy. - Jestem pewien, że wyciągnęła pani pochopne wnioski. <br/>Furiosa obnażyła zęby. Doskonale wiedziała, w czym właśnie przeszkodziła. Moore otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ona wzięła zamach lewą ręką. Proteza zadała dużo silniejszy cioś, niż byłaby w stanie żywa ręka. Mężczyzna jęknął z bólu i zwiotczał w jej uścisku. Z rozciętej wargi kapała krew. <br/>- Wynoś się - powiedziała gardłowym głosem. <br/>Ciągnęła go za koszulę tak długo, aż zszedł z łóżka dziewczyny. <br/>- Teraz... - mówił niewyraźnie, ponieważ coraz więcej krwi napływało mu do ust.<br/>Furiosa miała nadzieję, że złamała mu szczękę. <br/>- ...porozmawiajmy o tym.<br/>- Wynoś się, zanim skręcę ci kark.<br/>Pragnęła, żeby wyszedł stąd jak najszybciej, ponieważ wtedy będzie mogła zacząć uspokajać Angharad. Dziewczyna obejmowała ciało ramionami i patrzyła w podłogę, jakby chciała wzrokiem wypalić w niej dziurę. Moore podjął rozsądną decyzję i wyszedł, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. <br/>- Hej - powiedziała do Angharad, starając się mówić spokojnie i nie wpadać w protekcjonalny ton. - Czy coś cię boli?<br/>Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Dłonie nadal kurczowo zaciskała na prześcieradle. W dalszym ciągu miała na sobie koszulę nocną. Nie było widać żadnych śladów krwi.  Furiosa kiwnęła głową, przyjmując to za odpowiedź.<br/>- Muszę zadzwonić na policję - powiedziała i przeformuowała wcześniejsze pytanie: - Czy wezwać pogotowie?<br/>Angharad zacisnęła zęby i potrząsnęła głową.<br/>- Policja nie pomoże - powiedziała. - Wyłga się ze wszystkiego. <br/>- Nie tym razem - obiecała. Kucnęła obok łóżka, tak, żeby jej twarz znalazła się odrobinę niżej, niż głowa Angharad. - Nie tym razem. <br/>Dziewczyna zupełnie nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Nagle Furiosie przyszła do głowy okropna myśl.<br/>- A inne… czy on?<br/>Angharad potrząsnęła głową. <br/>- Jeszcze nie. <br/>Chociaż za to niech Bogu będą dzięki. Furiosa kiwnęła głową i zmusiła się, by wziąć głęboki oddech, bo inaczej ruszyłaby za Moore’em i zrobiła z niego miazgę. <br/>- Okej - powiedziała. - Idę poszukać telefonu. Chcesz, żeby siostry były przy tobie?<br/>Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się. Potrząsnęła głową. <br/>- Nie mówi im - powiedziała. - Nie powinny się o niczym dowiedzieć. <br/>- Nie mogę obiecać, że się nie dowiedzą - powiedziała Furiosa. - Ale ja im nic nie powiem. <br/>Odrobinę uspokojona Angharad usiadła wygodniej i przyciągnęła ku sobie koc, by się nim okryć. <br/>- Niedługo wrócę- powiedziała Furiosa.<br/>Zaczekała, aż dziewczyna potwierdzi, że to usłyszała. Wstała. Moore albo uciekł (mało prawdopodobne, bo była w zasadzie nikim, kimś, kto, w jego mniemaniu, nie wyrządzi mu większej krzywdy) albo zaczaił się gdzieś w pobliżu, by zająć się ograniczaniem szkód. Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami, Joe czekał na końcu korytarza. Do ust przycisnął białą chusteczkę, która stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona od jego krwi.<br/>- Nie masz pojęcia, co zobaczyłaś - wypalił. <br/>Światła zamigotały, zupełnie jakby Max wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie z tak oczywistego kłamstwa. Pomimo całego zamieszania, reszta drzwi pozostawała zamknięta. Dziewczynki z całą pewnością nie spały i sikały po nogach ze strachu, ale Furiosa poczuła ulgę, że żadna z nich nie wytknęła głowy na korytarz, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć, co się działo. <br/>- Dokładnie wiem, co widziałam - odparła. - Starego zboka wykorzystującego dziecko, którym miał się opiekować.  <br/>Dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu, bo tylko pozwalała Moore’owi gromadzić fakty na swoją obronę. Furiosa uznała, że dziś już raczej niczego nie będzie próbował. Nie w sytuacji, gdy złapała go na gorącym uczynku. Ruszyła w dół korytarza, by znaleźć najbliższy telefon. <br/>- Posłuchaj, Furioso… - zaczął. <br/>Odwróciła się. <br/>- Zamknij się, albo wyrwę Ci jaja i wepchnę je do gardła - syknęła. <br/>Zamknął zakrwawione usta, ale ruszył za nią. <br/>- Nie chcesz tego zrobić - powiedział, gdy skręcili w korytarz, który prowadził do jego gabinetu. <br/>Furiosa w odpowiedzi mocniej zacisnęła zęby i pięść. <br/>- Mogę sprawić, że staniesz się naprawdę bogata - powiedział. - Wystarczy, że mogłaś, no cóż… opacznie wszystko zrozumieć.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furiosa otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu i ruszyła prosto do telefonu. Moore warknął gardłowo i rzucił się na nią całą masą swojego ciała. Uchyliła się i odruchowo wbiła mu łokieć pod żebra. Jedynym, co zyskała, było to, że nie dał rady dosięgnąć jej szyi. Obnażyła zęby. Starała wyswobodzić się  z jego lepkiego uścisku i uderzać, gdy tylko miała okazję. Moore wyszedł z wprawy, ale było widać, że nie zapomniał, czego nauczyła go armia. Przetoczyli się po biurku, rozrzucając leżące na nim szpargały, próbując zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, uwolnić rękę lub nogę, żeby wyprowadzić cios. Moore starał się za wszelka cenę zacisnąć łapy na jej szyi oraz wykorzystać to, że był od niej dużo cięższy. Furiosa waliła w niego wszystkim, co nawinęło jej się pod palce. Nagle jej dłoń natrafiła na ciężką, mosiężną lampę, która ozdabiała blat. Chwyciła ją i zamachnęła się, celując w głowę. Mężczyzna jęknął, ale nie zwolnił uścisku na jej krtani. Więc uderzyła jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, aż rozległ się przyprawiający o mdłości, mokry trzask i Moore zaczął szamotać się niczym wyciągnięta z wody ryba. Furiosa zrzuciła z siebie jego cielsko i uciekła. Przez cały czas ściskała w dłoni ciężką lampę, mokrą i śliską. Leżącym na podłodze Moore’m wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Spod jego głowy wykwitła czerwona plama. Furiosa oddychał szybko i płytko. Obserwowała go nieufnie, ale już więcej się nie podniósł. Wypuściła lampę i zaczęła szukać pomiędzy szczątkami biurka telefonu. Na szczęście działał bez zarzutu. Wybrała numer alarmowy drżącymi, zabrudzonymi czerwienią palcami.  </p><p>- Kurwa - powiedziała Valkyrie po drugiej stronie linii. - Kurwa. Powinnam tam być. Powinnam się domyślić, że nie będzie dłużej czekał…<br/>- Wiedziałaś? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Furiosa.<br/>Była tak cholernie zmęczona. Moore nie zginął tamtej nocy. Biorąc pod uwagę to, na jakich prawników mógł sobie pozwolić, pewnie nigdy nie zobaczy wnętrza więziennej celi.<br/>- Miałam pewne podejrzenia - odparła Val. - Właśnie dlatego potrzebowałam wolnego, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek będzie chciał zająć się tą sprawą. Poza tym ta złamana noga. <br/>- Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć. <br/>- Ja… Taa, prawdopodobnie powinnam - zgodziła się. <br/>- Dziewczynki chciałyby się z tobą zobaczyć - powiedziała Furiosa. <br/>Była tak bardzo zmęczona, że nie miała siły ciągnąć tematu. Czy rzeczy potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby o wszystkim wiedziała? Czy nasłuchiwałaby po nocach dźwięków, które nie miałyby nic wspólnego z duchami?<br/>- Przepraszam - powiedziała Val. - Nie miałam pojęcia, że ośmieli się zrobić to tak szybko, naprawdę. </p><p>Wracając do domu, żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy, Furiosa wiedziała, że to ostatni raz, gdy jej stopa stanie na terenie posiadłości. Spakowała się szybko, ponieważ nie przywiozła tu wiele i podczas swojego pobytu nie zgromadziła prawie nic nowego. Potem usiadła na gołym materacu i podniosła wzrok ku sufitowi.<br/>- Hej, Max - powiedziała cicho, zadowolona, że była sama. <br/>Nigdy nie wchodziła z nim w interakcje za dnia.  Nie miała pojęcia, czy jest teraz przytomny... czy coś w tym rodzaju, co miało zastosowanie w przypadku duchów. Chociaż nie zamierzała zostawać tu dłużej, niż było absolutnie konieczne, nie mogła wyjechać bez podziękowania mu i pożegnania się z nim.<br/>- Dziękuję, że mnie zaalarmowałeś - powiedziała.<br/>Zmieniła pozycję na materacu i przez chwilę wysilała słuch w poszukiwaniu dźwięku nierównych kroków. Nic nie usłyszała. Kiwnęła głową. Podczas pobytu tutaj tylko z Maxem nawiązała bliską przyjaźni relację. To, że był martwy od kilkudziesięciu lat, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Będzie za nim tęskniła. Podobnie, jak za dobrymi dniami, które spędziła z dziewczynkami. Dniami, gdy mogły być zwykłymi dziećmi, a nad ich głowami nie ciążyły żadne gradowe chmury. <br/>- Żegnaj.</p><p>Mogło jej się tylko wydawać, ale gdy wymykała się przez kuchenne drzwi z ostatnią ze swoich walizek ktoś szepnął: <br/>- Żegnaj.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>